Antics of Summon Spirits: Off Duty
by Silver Dragon of the Storm
Summary: The misadventures of the Summon Spirits when they aren't called into battle by Sheena. New! Origin's Chapter. Warning: It's getting slightly stupid.
1. Shadow: Speaking Class

Silver Dragon: Well, my brother and I came up with this after we beat the Shadow Temple (For me the third time, him the first). So, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

* * *

Speaking Class

The Summon Spirit of Shadow felt slightly annoyed when the pact maker had commented on his lack of words. It wasn't that he didn't like wasting time, and he had the vocabulary for her tongue, it was that he just couldn't put the words together to form a sentence.

Which is why Shadow was now here, sitting beside one of his opposing forces.

"Hmm… I see," Luna said calmly. "Perhaps you should join an English or speaking class."

"… Speaking…?"

"Yes, they teach you how to pronounce this, and such."

"… For Spirits…?"

"One for us? I do not think there is one, actually, so you will have to go in disguise."

"Disguise…"

"I'm sure you will do fine thinking up one, now if you excuse me, I have to go, the Pact Maker has summoned me for battle." With that said, Luna disappeared in a brilliant white light, leaving Shadow to think about his 'disguise'.

Later

The teacher looked down at the new 'student' who was joining his class. Something was off about this kid, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "So kid, what's your name?"

"… Timmy…" Shadow said. His disguise only consisted of a baseball hat, and a fake mustache. He couldn't think of anything better, but the human before him seemed to be buying it.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why do you have a mustache?" The teacher asked, there was something really off about 'Timmy'.

"… Puberty…?" The envoy of Darkness asked nervously.

The teacher smiled. "Of course! It explains everything! Now if you follow me to the classroom…" After a couple of steps, the man stopped in his tracks. "This is a Grade Three class, how could you be in puberty?"

If Summon Spirits could sweat, Shadow would be drowning. "… Held… Back…"

The professor's suspicion increased ten fold. "Right…" Entering the classroom, the teacher brought the new student with him to the front of the class. "Class, this is a new student from…" The man looked down at the little card in his hand. "… Ozette… Anyway, please welcome Timmy to the class."

"Hi Timmy." The class replied, some of the kids weren't even looking up, but the ones who were stared at Shadow oddly.

"Take a seat, now class, we'll start with a simple exercise." The teacher told everyone after Shadow had taking a seat. "Repeat after me: she sell seashells by the sea shore."

The class mimicked him perfectly, and then they turned to stare at 'Timmy' when he didn't follow. "Timmy?"

"… Shells…" The envoy said mysteriously.

"You have to say the whole thing, Timmy."

"… She…"

There was a five second delay before Shadow said the next word.

"… Sells…"

Some kids started counting on their fingers. Five, four, three, two…

Shadow looked around wildly, and then rested his gaze on the teacher. "… Forgot…"

The teacher smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. This was going to be a long day.

The Summon Spirit of Darkness had finally gotten through that sentence, and about two more, but with how many breaks he took, it was lunch break already. Since the Spirits didn't need to eat, Shadow just kind of sat at his desk, doing nothing in particular, the other children seemed to be avoiding him like a plague.

"Timmy seems odd…"

"Well, he is from Ozette…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I heard that there was this pink haired girl there who didn't grow old for a long time!"

"I heard that too," a kid whispered to her friends. "I also heard my parents talking about how angels came and destroyed the place…"

The group of kids turned to stare at Shadow, which the Spirit ignored. He wasn't going to be put down by some little mortals. That, and he was use to getting stared at by the other Summon Spirits.

Class resumed after that, everything going vaguely back to normal. "Okay everyone, say 'Cats have paws'."

"…Cats… Have… Paws…"

"Very good Timmy, you're getting better!" The teacher smiled. There was still something off about this kid. "Once again, repeat after me: 'Summon Spirits are special'."

"Summon… Spirits… Are…" Shadow felt funny when he was talking about himself, and he felt even funnier when the telltale signs of him being summoned for battle came up.

The symbol appeared below him, sending off it's black, scary light. It wasn't really scary for him, but from the looks from the mortals in the room, they probably thought so. The link grew stronger, it was almost open for him to go to the pact maker, and for some reason his hat and mustache disappeared, causing the others look at him in alarm.

Then, in a dark flash, causing the room to plunge into darkness for a couple of seconds, Timmy disappeared. The teacher smiled insanely. "Ha! I knew there was something weird about that kid!"

"Teacher, was that a Summon Spirit?" The girl who had talked about the angels asked.

"Yes! It was the Summon Spirit of Shadow…" The teacher trailed off, slowly realizing what and who had been in the classroom. "Oh… Martel…" Then the teacher fainted.

Elsewhere

His attack in the battle all said and done, Shadow returned to where he had talked to Luna before, deciding not to go back to the classroom. The Spirit of Light looked up from her book. "Oh, hello Shadow, how was the class?"

The envoy from the dark abyss looked at her. "Not… Going… Back…"

Luna raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Wow, you have improved, down to a three second delay!"

Shadow nodded his head subconsciously, and began to… Stalk off in another direction. "… Good… Bye…"

"Good day to you," Luna called after him. When he left, she looked over her shoulder at the other Summon Spirits who had been hiding behind different things in the room. "All right, pay up, I won."

"But he only improved a little bit…" Gnome whined, handing over some gald.

"He did improve though, so I won the bet."

"I knew I should have went with Luna, but no… I had to go with the others…" Celsius muttered to herself. "That's the last time I listen to anyone else!"

"Good for you," Luna stated calmly, counting her new funds.

The End

* * *

Sliver Dragon: Well, I'll be adding more to this, maybe. If I am, it will be about Gnome. So review please! I like to hear people's commentary, and if I get reviews, I'll go make Gnome's chapter. Hurrah!


	2. Gnome: Party!

Silver Dragon: This is the second chapter, and it's for Gnome! Hurrah! Anyway, I tried to fit in the ribbon thing, so there. Oh! There was a question. The Spirits need money to make more bets, and for another reason, which will be mentioned in this. Enjoy!

Diclamer: Same as the first one.

* * *

  
Party!

"Party at my place and nobody is invited!" Gnome yelled, and all the Spirits looked at him with a 'what?' look on their faces.

"Why did you tell us that…?" Celsius asked, perplexed.

"Just kidding! Party at Undine's place and she isn't invited!" Gnome laughed. He always did this when he had his weekly parties. He'd kidnap a Summon Spirit, and use their house for his insane parties, and this week it was Undine! Sylph was still cleaning up from last time.

**In a closet**

The Summon Spirit of Water was banging on the door loudly, followed by her colourful curses. "Gnome! When I get out of here, I'm going to kick you ribbon wearing head into the sea!"

**At Undine's House**

Gnome walked around the room, beaming. It seemed that this week's party was the best yet, except that there had seemed to be a problem with the food.

_Flashback_

When Gnome wasn't partying, he was plotting for another party, staring down at a piece of paper, he muttered to himself.

"Hmm… I think I can get away with kidnapping her…"

"Yo, Boss, you said to get food, but what kind of food?" Big Brother asked.

"Good food, no wait, awesome food!" Gnome cried, smashing his fist against his desk.

"That doesn't help much."

"It helps plenty! Use your brain for the rest!"

"I don't know Boss, we aren't even invited to the party…"

"Well, you're going to get the food, or I'm not going to pay you!"

"… You pay us?"

Gnome looked around quickly, then his gaze rested on a picture. There was a long silence. "Yeah… With pies…."

"Oh! I like pie! We'll do it!" Big Brother ran off to get the 'awesome' food.

Gnome paused for a second, and looked towards the doorway. "Shorty!"

The small creature appeared in the doorway again, visibly steaming. "Yeah…" He gritted out.

"What did you do with last month's pay?"

Big Brother looked surprised, and then panicky. "Um… Threw it at someone's house…"

"Whose house?" Gnome responded.

"Someone… Just, whatever you do, don't look up." Said Shorty.

Gnome's eyes narrowed. A whitish goo dripped onto his head. "Custard. Alright. I'm going to count to zero."

Several intense pummelings later, Big Brother and his assorted siblings were on their way to the market. Or the hospital. Whichever was closer.

_End Flashback_

Gnome stared down at the food in front of him. "More than half of this food is vegetarian! Who in the world eats this stuff!"

Shadow raised his hand, and Gnome ignored him.

"Anyone?"

The envoy of the dark abyss raised his hand higher, almost waving it in the air. Gnome continued to ignore him.

"See, nobody eats vegetarian!"

Shadow glared at him.

"I guess this calls for an emergency fridge raid…. I wonder is Undine will get mad at me…" Gnome said, scratching his head. "Of course she won't! She loves me!"

With all doubt gone, Gnome raided Undine's fridge and got some more 'normal' food, which everyone was happy about.

**In the closet**

Undine had stopped banging on the door a while ago, to stop and think. The Earth seals and wards Gnome put on the door were quite strong, so she couldn't blindly attack; she had to think it through.

"Hopefully he hasn't destroyed my house, or else I'd have to strangle him…" The Summon Spirit paused. Where did Gnome's head end and his shoulders begin? It was really difficult to tell. "Ah, forget that plan, I'll just drown him."

Turning to the door, she started to scout out weaknesses, Gnome didn't usually think things through when a party was on his mind… Ah ha…

**Undine's House**

The other Spirits were giving him high fives and other congratulations on a job well done, except for Origin, who never came. Gnome didn't care, as long as the others were here and having fun, it was great.

Though… Shadow seemed to be mad at him for some unknown reason.

Yutis poked Gnome on the shoulder. "Gnome? I have to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"I overheard you saying that Undine loves you, where did you get that idea?" Yutis asked, an amused look on her face.

"Well, she's always staring at me lovingly."

"She's glaring." The Spirit said simply.

"Really? Well… Why is she always hugging me?"

"She's trying to strangle you, but your neck is quite large, so she can't get her hands, or arms, around all the way."

"Oh…" It slowly dawned on Gnome, if Undine was trying to kill him even if he hadn't done anything wrong… Then…. "Okay, I'm going to have to cut this party short! Everyone out!"

Everyone left with some grief, and it was now a simple matter of trying to make things right again. "First things first, reverse the fridge raid…"

After stuffing all the food he could find, including the vegetarian, and duck taping it shut when the door refused to close on all the cabbage. "Right, now that that's done, there is only one thing to do…"

"Umm… Origin? Hey. Yeah, I'm sure you do. So how's…. Waiting for a pact-maker going? Umm…. It's hard to find my neck, so I don't think you could. Listen, I need a favour. What? I haven't even told you the favour! No! Don't hang up! I'm sorry about the horse incident! I did pay the hospital bills! Alright. Now, I need you to come here and clean Undine's house. What? What do you mean, 'why?' Because I'm lazy, that's full well why! The gnomelettes? They're… On vacation. As of now they can. Anyway, you're the only guy I know who would voluntarily waste their time cleaning a house. No! Wait! Waaaaiiiit! I'll give you…" Gnome skimmed his mind for any possessions of his that had any remote value. "… Pie. Lots of pie. You'll do it? I knew you'd come around. Thanks pal." The Summon Spirit of Earth placed the 'telephone', a newfangled magitechnology Undine had, back on its cradle.

Gnome, content with the state of affairs, he left with house, with Undine's keys.

**Later**

Undine burst into her house, ready to rip apart anything, preferably someone, to shreds. She was also expecting the worst possible state her house could be in, but she wasn't expecting this.

Everything was clean, perhaps even shining, even the door handles. Undine looked around, hoping to find the flaw that would prove Gnome had been here, but there was none.

The Summon Spirit of Water walked further into her home, maybe the stupid Spirit didn't have his party, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

Just then, Origin walked around the corner with a duster in hand, and pause when he saw Undine. All she could do was stare at the apron he was wearing. "I won't ask if you tell me where Gnome went."

"I do believe he went back to his house."

"Ah… He did have a party here, right?"

Origin looked around. "No?"

"He was here, and I'm going to get him and his ugly ribbon for it…" Undine marched out, and slammed the door behind her.

Origin shook his head, who would have thought that the Spirit of Water needed anger management classes?

The End

* * *

Silver Dragon: And there you go, I hoped you enjoyed it. Review, pretty please! And if you do, the next chapter will come, and it will be about our dear Origin, who is the only one who cares about the job.


	3. Origin: Over Thrown

* * *

Silver Dragon: Here's chapter three! Origin's chapter! And there are somethings I want to address before moving on... 

GyppyGirl2021: The only sane ones are Luna and Origin, and maybe Maxwell, but I'm not sure about Maxie, because I've never had him, which is what I'm trying to do now... Anyway.

Origins89: I'm not making fun of Shadow, he's my favourite one out of them all! He's just so cool... And he's Darkness, so that just adds to it.

... Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as first, but add in that I don't own the Magic School Bus.

* * *

Over Thrown

Origin walked around the same place all the Summon Spirits stayed when not in battle. He was going to where all the other Summon Spirits were, which was Efreet's house. Although, when he stepped into the living room, he came upon a ghastly sight. "What are you doing?"

The others looked up at him, and answered all at once. "Reading fan mail."

"Fan mail?"

"Yeah, you know," Gnome said, waving a letter. "Sylph goes to the mailbox once a month and gets the mail."

"I think we should go a little more frequently though…" Fairess murmured.

_Flashback_

Yutis and the others were at the mailbox, and happily ready to get the mail. She turned the key, and was then engulfed by a torrent of letters that came spilling out.

"Yutis!" Fairess cried.

There was a muffled sound, which sounded a lot like: 'I'm drowning!'

"Don't worry! We'll get you out!" The two Spirits of the Wind started digging.

_End flashback_

"But why are you reading them? Shouldn't you be training or something?" Origin said, looking at everyone.

"Well, that's because these are fun," Celsius said, looking down at her letter. "See… Like this… 'Dear Celsius, I am a thirty year old guy who still lives with his mom. I think you're really cool, and I've made a cult to worship you.'" Celsius' faced looked surprised. "Okay… So this isn't really that funny… Efreet, burn this please."

The Summon Spirit of Fire agreed happily, and the creepy letter was burned to ashes in a second, and then added to the pile of more ashes, which had the sign 'rejects' on it.

"But we're supposed to be training, for when the Pact Maker needs us!" Origin exclaimed.

"… We're lazy."

"Am I the only one who cares about this job?"

"… Yes."

"You aren't really increasing my confidence, and I demand we start practicing right now!"

"You're right!" Efreet stated, he then proceeded to pull out his trombone and play 'Ode to Joy'. The brass instrument then melted in the Spirit's hands. "I sometimes hate being the Summon Spirit of Fire…"

"Not that practice!" Origin sighed.

Shadow looked up from his electric guitar. "No… Practice…?"

"No, I meant our combat capabilities!"

"Are you kidding? Yesterday, there was this guy, that threw a bottle at me, and I beat him senseless with my shovel!" Gnome said seriously, which was kind of scary.

"No, I mean your Earthly powers."

"I threw a rock at him, isn't that Earthly?"

"No!"

"All right, fine," said Volt. "We'll play your crazy game. And then we play… Uh… Um… 'Hide and Go Seek'."

Everyone gave Volt a strange look.

"I wanted to play 'Tag' though…" Efreet whined.

"ARGH!" Origin screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO PRACTICE! WE'RE GOING TO TRAIN OUR POWERS!"

"Okay…" Everyone moaned.

"Let's practice, on… That rock…" Origin pointed at a seemly normal rock.

Gnome leapt up and hugged the rock to his chest. "No one! Touches! Pete!"

"All right… Fine…" Origin skimmed through all the objects in his head. "Is there anything nobody is tied to?"

"How about that chair?" Celsius said, inclining her head to a wooden chair in the corner.

"Wasn't there a Summon Spirit of Wood though? Before? What happened to him…"

_Flashback_

"All right. So, you guard your Mana Link real good, and that's how it works." Said Mithos the great hero.

"One question. How do we go home from here? It's Derris-Kharlan after all." Questioned Volt.

"That's why I have… THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!" exclaimed Mithos.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Said everyone, including the Unnamed(!) Summon Spirit of Wood.

Everyone proceeded to clamber aboard the magic school bus with excitement and vigor.

"Crud! Forgot my hat!" Said Unnamed, as he proceeded to run back to the hat rack. Yutis shoved the redheaded human, who had appeared with the bus, away from the wheel and closed the bus door without him.

"Nooo! Wait for me!" Cried the Spirit of Wood as he pursued the now leaving bus.

"Grab my hand! Raise it!" Said Gnome, at the back window and extending his hand to Unnamed.

The Summon Spirit kept up with the bus (barely) and raised his hand to Gnome.

"HA! I said 'raise your hand if you're a loser' really fast! Psyche!" Shouted Gnome as the bus flew away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_End Flashback_

"I still hate you for that. He seemed like a good person." Said Undine.

Origin coughed. "He is entirely beside the point, let's start practicing. Aska, you can go first."

"Yay! This is the first thing I've said!" Exclaimed the bird happily.

"… Just for that, you aren't going."

"Aww…"

"Gnome, you go," Origin commanded, looking at the Spirit of Earth.

"But I don't want to… Let Volt go." Gnome whined loudly, in Origin's ear, because he had been standing beside the other Summon Spirit.

"Fine! Volt, you go!"

Volt looked around hesitantly. An aura of confidence then surrounded him, and hovered high into the air.

"Fellow Summon Spirits… I beseech thee. We are here today to recognize a common foe we didn't know we had. For too long we have complied with Origin's commands and orders. For too long we have been OPRESSED by his FACHIST DICTATOR RULE! NO LONGER! TODAY, I ASK YOU TO UNITE AGAINST A COMMON FOE, TO PUT ASIDE OUR DIFFERENCES AND PETTY QUARRELS! TODAY LET US UNITE AND WIN! FOR WE SHALL CAST DOWN OUR OVERLORD, AND WE SHALL WIN THROUGH, NO MATTER THE COST!" Volt said with a fiery oratory sort of voice.

The other Summon Spirits broke into mad applause. Origin was extremely confused. Volt then spoke up again.

"ALL IN FAVOUR OF DOING SOMETHING MORE FUN! RAISE YOUR HAND, AND YOUR RIGHTS!"

All the Summon Spirits raised their hands excitedly.

"Then let's play Tag," Volt said, in his normal voice.

Then they all ran off, while Origin stood there in a somewhat daze. Breaking out of it, Origin watched at the others, as they chose who was going to be it.

"Am I the only one that cares?"

"We already answered that. Yes!"

Origin got an insane look in his eye. "Fine! If you can't beat them, join them! I'm playing too, guys!"

"In that case, Origin's it!" Then the other Summon Spirits split off in different directions, squealing happily. Which was kind of creepy, seeing Shadow and Efreet squeal.

"I'm coming to get you all! Ah ha ha ha!" Origin laughed insanely, chasing after whichever one crossed his path.

The End

* * *

Silver Dragon: And there we go. Origin has gone insane, and now the only sane one is Luna, poor her... Anyway, the means (!) something, we (my brother and I) aruged about the name, an then we decided to leave it at that, but I digress. Review please! Oh, what do you want more? Undine at her classes to control her anger, or Volt and Efreet having to look after her house while she's gone? Vote!


End file.
